The Demon Within
by XxXStormySanadaXxX
Summary: Stormy hates her life. Her parents are dead, Her friends are scared of her,and she is all alone. She is being chased by demons and a facility that wants the demon in her. Her friend Kaycee is the only one who can help her in situations like this and they stick through it together.Through out this story she will have many encounters and some will help her and Kaycee in the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**((Hi...So this is my fist story that I've official written and I figured I'd give it a try and upload it on here. Also this story doesn't really go in a category. This chapter is sorta short cause I'm still working out the kinks in my other chapters that I have and school is almost out so I can work on this more often. So I don't really care if anyone likes it. I just wanted to give this a shot. So I'll shut my mouth and you can read the story.))**

My name's Stormy. Stormy Sanada. I'm a girl who is well…...different. I live all by myself because my parents are dead. But I can tell you about my childhood later. Right now I'm trapped in a facility that is trying to take away my powers and use me as a test subject. My life is a lot different from others because I'm half dragon and half angel. So I guess you can call me a Dragon angel. Sort of ironic I know, but that's all I can think of. This is all sort of a nightmare to me. But I'm actually used to it, sorry to say. I've been a target for many years because of my power. Now I guess they've caught me. The facility that has been after my friend and I actually caught me…..and are now going to do what they want.

"Well well well…." Someone says from the corner of the room, "Look what we have here." I can see her smiling from the distance.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" The anger in me builds up and my fangs and claws start to grow.

By now I had a feeling that if they had caught me it has something to do with power. Within the light of the room I can see that the person is a girl. The girl has luscious blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white jacket the had a symbol on it the looks familiar .

"Seems like my test subject is awake" She smirks.

"Answer the damn question! Who are you and what do you want with me!"

"My name is Skylar. I'm a scientist who has been here for quite some time. Im the scientist that help discover many things that most people couldn't imagine. I am in this facility for one reason, to help them discover the many people like you and have them as test subjects when my companions find. Well…..hunt down."

She came closer to me and showed the needle in the light.

"What are you going to do to me?" My body tenses up when I see the needle.

"I am going to…..well awaken your powers so we can see actually have much power you can handle…" She chuckles and stands right next to me.

"I know what your going to do" I said sounding a little scared, "Your trying to awaken my demon aren't you? You do know that I will go on a huge rampage and many people will die!"

"Heh….Well that was our plan. " We are going to kill other people like you and use their power to create the ultimate being. Once you get done kill all of them and are under our control…...Well you'll find out then."

She takes the needle and stabs it in my arm. A rush of energy and power starts to course through my body. My eyes go dark and my claws grow even larger.

"N...No! You wont...Do this t..to me!" My vision starts to go blurry and I feel a presence to overcome my body. My demon. I try to fight of the power but its just to much for me to handle. I felt the darkness fold over my body and I try to fight off the unconsciousness"Now…..Stormy. Once you are fully in the demons control, I will command you to kill everyone. Including your best friend. Even though she is a fallen angel, she cannot stop you."

I heard the last part right before the demon takes over and the name repeats in my head….. Kaycee.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Ok...So I don't really think that this chapter is really good...But I did my best. Just for a heads up, whenever there is someones' name in bold print before everything else, that means that it is their point of view. Had sort of a rough couple weeks, So that's why if this chapter didn't really seem good, its cause I wasn't really trying. I'm having someone help me with this story so if you have suggestions. Put them in the reviews or sent them to me or to zZzScytheWielderxXx and we might thing of using them))**

**Kaycee**

I was walking through the meadows looking for my friend, when I ran into a familiar cabin and smiled.

"Hey. Its Stormy's cabin. Maybe she will be there and she can help with what's happening to me."

I walk into the cabin and look around. I goes into Stormy's room and sees she is also not there.

"Hmmm…...Maybe she is out trying to find herbs for her potions. I know how much she loves making those" I wait there for about a half hour and still no movement at the door.

I get up and leave to go outside when I hear a roaring noise. I rush into the woods and strain my ears to listen, which I really didn't have to do anymore because to roars came closer. I grew white wings from the tattoos on my back and fly up into the air to get a better view. I fly up over the woods and start to feel a strange but familiar power.

"Is that….No, its cant be" I said starting to recognize this power, "Can it be that she lost control!?"

I start to fly fast toward to the power, knowing what type of battle this will be. I follow the noise into a town that has been destroyed. I fly down to where people are badly injured. I try to find a person who is still conscious and ask them if they know who has done this. Finally after a couple minutes of searching I hear a person in an alley way wincing and calling for help, I go to remove the metal pipe that his leg has been under.

"Thank you kind girl. And who might you be and why are you in such a town like this after it has been destroyed?"

"My name is Kaycee. I'm an…..angel who has been sent here to find out the cause of this." No one must know of what I am. People might become suspicious or try to kill me. The cost of telling someone that I'm a fallen angel might be risky because the same facility that is after Stormy is after me. And I can't risk getting caught or otherwise its over for me. The man stand up and holds onto the wall.

"Well all I know is that something that had claws and had wings that had sharp edges on it came through here."

"Can you tell if it was being controlled or not? Or if it was just on a rampage?" If it is just someone on a rampage then I know its not her. It cant be her. "The creature did look like it was being controlled. Matter fact, there was someone with the thing and it didn't even attack her. The creature just killed and sliced down everything here. Oh…..And the creature was a girl with black hair and blue highlights. She had eyes that were blood red and had slits also."

After the man had told me the description of the monster, I knew exactly what or who it was. Stormy had gotten captured by the organization and they must have gotten control of her power. But how? The man interrupted my thoughts and said, "Oh and the sign on the back said GG." "Ok. Thank you." Before the man says anything else, I fly off into the sky. Now that I don't need to hide my wings any more, my wings start to turn black. I fly as fast as I can to the sight of where Stormy is. There was no doubt that that that sign on the person coat was for the Gyro Gang. That gang has been after us for 7 years now, and they aren't gonna get away with this now. They may have gotten to Stormy, but I can get to her more than anything. Plus I remembered to grab one of her healing potions just in case. The faster I fly the quicker I get there. The sight in front of me gets worse as I get closer. I see that Stormy is destroying everything. She is mindlessly killing people. This is getting out of hand and I need to stop this. I land down in the brush of the woods to hid away from her. The feeling of this power is so overwhelming. Now that I'm closer, I can see what I'm up against. Right next to her side I see the woman that seems to be controlling her. The lady has a book that reads "Dark guardian control". I know that book from anywhere. That book is used to control any dark powers or can teach anyone how to become a guardian of the dark and learn to make injections to…..to do anything they want to harm a person. I have to stop them before this gets out of girl with the book now stands at the highest point of the tower where I see she is paying no attention.

Great…...This seems like a good time to see if I can take her down. Quietly, I take out my gun and aim it right her. I shoot the trigger and see it go flying right toward her, thinking it will hit her right in the chest. But…..she sticks her hand out and the bullet stops...right in front of her!

"Hahaha…...Seems like the little angel thinks she can shoot me down with a measly bullet," She turns her head toward me, her eyes showing bright yellow, "Seems like your little friend here seems to try and hurt me. Doesn't it, Stormy?"

Stormy stops into the middle of choking someone to death and looks over to me. She drops the person out of her hands and turns her whole body to me. Her eyes were pure dark and her whole appearance had changed. Her outfit was black and blue, with designs of roses with drops of blood on them and hearts broken in half. Her hair had gotten longer with blue stripes in it. She had drops of blood on her face of the people she had killed and I could see she had dry blood on the side of her mouth. What has...happened...to her?! She has never gotten this deep into her demons' control before. The most the has happened was when she could only last a couple minutes in this form.

"You have the nerve to come here and try to save your friend. She's to deep in control of the demon now….What makes you think she will listen to you?!" The girl shoots the bullet back and me and I jump to the side dodging it….But not quick enough to dodge Stormy. She grabs me by my throat and digs her nails into my skin, making me bleed and gasping for air.

"S...Stormy! L..Listen to me!" I grip her arm, trying to get out of her grasp. She just tightens the grip. The girl walks over and stokes my hair. She grabs in and yanks my head back.

"Now…..I will take your little demon friend and destroy then all the villages in this area. Then conquer the whole world," she chuckles and releases the grip on my hair.

I pull away and jump backwards. I get my scythe and point at her but Stormy jumps in front to protect her.

"Stormy why are you doing this? Please listen to me! Its your friend, Kaycee. Please tell me you remember!"

Stormy just stands there and looks me in the eyes. I'm hoping that there is some way that I can get to her. Stormy then jumps into the air and goes over my head. She runs the opposite direction.

"Stormy!" I call out. But I get stopped by the girl who was controlling her. "Who are you? Why are you the one controlling stormy and what are you planning to do to her after you get done doing whatever your plan was?!"

"My name is Skyler. I'm scientist that works at the Gyro Gang headquarters and the only reason why I am the person controlling her is because im the only one who can control her because she only has part of the demon in her and I have the other half." She smiles. I see she also has fangs and I can see the rest of her teeth growing sharp.

"Wait….What! Why do you have half of it.? Shouldn't she have all of it? She has tried all this time just to control half of it and your making it worse by having her let it out. Isn't just half of the demon to much power enough.?!" I slam my scythe on the ground.

"I took away half of it when she was younger. We have actually been after you guys longer than you think. I took it and implanted it into myself to hold the power until she got older and to this very day. Now the she has unleased this power in front of me I could just simply release the rest of it right now and it would go straight into her. Matter fact…...She would be indestructible!" She throws her head up and laughs evilly.

"But that wont work. We've stopped you guys so many times and she has enough strength in her heart not to give in…"

"Believe what you want. But I will get away with this." And with that, She snaps her fingers and disappears out of sight, leaving me alone in the dark of the night.

"Oh Stormy…."


End file.
